Able Charming
Able Charming is the son of one of the various Charming Princes, and is the next Cinderella's prince. He was created by Timetravelingshark. Please do not edit this page without her permission. Character Personality Able is a cheerful young man, who almost always has a grin on his face. He's always got a kind word to say, and loves to screw around with his friends. He's incredibly clever, but has quite a few of his "blonde" moments. Many people have noted he comes off as a bit of a ditz at first glance. Able has a tendency to try and help people, and is often found helping someone carry books or chatting happily with various students. He has a tendency to make bad jokes/puns. Abel does well in most classes, and is on the Student Council. He is shown multiple times to be great with children. He likes sword fighting, music, and singing. (He's very embarrassed of his singing voice, despite his friends reassuring him it's fine.) He has a fondness for photography, and has his favorite photos that he's taken hanging up in his room. While Able seems like the epitome of the stereotypical prince, on the inside he is a deeply flawed human being. He struggles to see the bright side of things sometimes. He lacks confidence in himself, especially when it comes to the prospect of running his kingdom. He wants to be a great ruler like his father, but feels he can't match up. He feels a great amount of pressure to be perfect, and it's taking its toll on him in the form of meltdowns. Thankfully, his friends always there for him, and have succeeded in pulling him out of his meltdowns. He isn't too fond of marrying a girl who doesn't truly love him, but is hoping to figure everything out. He tends to get panicked, almost scared, around the daughter of the Princess from The Goose Girl, but nobody knows why. Appearance Able has a handsome face, with a defined jaw and high cheekbones, as well as large, expressive ice blue eyes that he inherited from his father. He has fair skin, and golden blonde hair that sticks out in certain places, much to his annoyance. His face is very expressive, and usually gives away what he's thinking. Portrayers In English, Able would be voiced by Mike McFarland. If Ever After High ''was to be adapted into a live-action film, Able would be played by Alex Pettyfer. Fairy Tale He is Cinderella's prince, from the French fairytale of the same name. Relationships '''Family' Able has a great relationship with his family, which consists of his father, mother, a ten year old sister, an eight year old brother, a six year old brother, and a two year old baby sister. He'd do anything for them, and is constantly writing home, keeping his family up to date on what goes on at the school. Friends Dexter Charming Dexter is one of Able's best friends. Due to being distant family, they met at a family reunion when they were young and have been inseparable ever since. They are often found walking around school grounds or in Book End, and talk or mess around. They both like going to the cafes and just relaxing together. They've bonded over their shared anxiety over their destiny, and the fact that they both feel like they're not the perfect prince. Dexter is often featured in Able's works in photography. Lee Beard Lee and Able are an odd set of friends, as one is a prince and the other is the son of a murderer, but somehow they make it work. Able and Lee are roommates, and Able was initially somewhat nervous around Lee due to his family's reputation. However, after getting to know each other, they've become fast friends. Romance He finds Ashlynn Ella extremely beautiful, but knowing she has feelings for other people, has never said anything. He has a secret admirer, but has yet to find out who they are. Alliance While Abel is fairly happy with his destiny, the fact that the girl he's supposed to marry doesn't love him makes him uneasy. He's just generally confused and uncomfortable about where he stands on the Royal-vs-Rebel debate. Pet He has a pet Birman cat named Aesop, after his favorite collection of fables. He, according to Dexter, had a "not so manly" reaction to learning that Aesop was his pet. To be fair, Able loves cats. Aesop is usually found curled on Able's lap, or around his feet, purring contentedly. Outfit Basic Abel wears a red t-shirt of his favorite band underneath a cream blazer with gold along the hems. The blazer fits nicely around his waist, and has a few random pins and accessories on the front. He wears slightly faded blue jeans, and red sneakers with randomly colored shoelaces. He usually has several leather bracelets on his wrist, and wears an old emerald ring, a parting gift from his sister, on a chain around his neck. He wears a rather simple gold crown that has four points. Getting Fairest Abel wears a random t-shirt, usually with some sort of band on it, and black boy-shorts underwear to bed. His hair is usually always in need of a combing, and he isn't really awake until about thirty minutes after he wakes up. Notes * If his parents were to be cast in a live action film, his father would be played by Travis Fimmel, and his mother would be played by a brown-haired Naomi Watts. * He was born on February 15th. * If he had to pick his favorite picture he's ever taken, it would be the one he took of Dexter when they were out late in Book End when it started raining. He's considered Dexter his muse ever since then. * He was once found wandering around campus, completely out of it. He had no memory of the night before, and said he felt sick. * The symptoms for his meltdowns are crying fits, depression, sudden anger, nightmares, hyperventilating, and just a general feeling of wanting to die. * These symptoms are directly modeled after his creator's meltdowns. * To repay his friends for helping him through his dark times, he has promised to them, and himself, that he'll be there for them when they need him. He hasn't broken his promise once. * He and Aesop have deep conversations when they're alone. * He has a sketchbook filled with his art hidden somewhere in his dorm. * His friends like to rib on him for being kind of hipster-y. (Except for Dexter, because he's kind of a hipster too.) It's always good-natured, however. * He loves it when it rains. He also loves watching the snowflakes fall when everything's quiet and still. * He gets really nervous if he thinks his music in his earphones is too loud. * Able has a lot of similarities to his creator. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cinderella Category:Roybels Category:Charmings